1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pivoted knee skates and more particularly pertains to gliding a user across a surface from one location to another with centrally pivoted knee skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skates is known in the prior art. More specifically, skates heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of gliding a user across a surface from one location to another are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,492 to Ludwig discloses a two wheeled roller skate. Other patents containing components generally related to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,236 to Albert which discloses a knee brace with a kneecap-encircling flexible resilient pad; U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,158 to Monreal which discloses a sporting knee boot for sliding, skating and skiing; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,080 to Steffl which discloses castering wheels for roller skates; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,127 to Daneman which discloses a knee brace with an articulating brace hinge axis.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pivoted knee skate that allows a user to skate in a kneeled position or walk in an erect position with the skate coupled thereon.
In this respect, the pivoted knee skate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of gliding a user across a surface from one location to another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pivoted knee skate which can be used for gliding a user across a surface from one location to another. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.